Is it love at first sight?
by KawaiiBella32
Summary: Sango is wet and cold in the night until a kind stranger picks her up. But who is this stranger? And what does Sango have in common with him? Warning! Lemon! I do not own a thing!
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold and lonely, stormy night for Sango Tajiya. She was walking home from Kagome's house. Wind blowing in her face. She thanked God it wasn't raining just yet

"Ugh, thank God it's not raining. But it's so cold out." But then just as she thought that it began to rain. "Great, my wish is backfiring on me!" She said as the rain started to pour on her head making her hair wet and so her clothes. It was so cold to her. And she had a long ways to walk in the rain to get home. But just then the wind started blowing even harder.

"This isn't normal! The wind is blowing to hard and my hair is wet!" She thought. "What's going on?" Just then a black, shiny car pulled up beside her and honked it's horn rolling the window's down.

"It's storming and you're wet! Get in!" A man said from the other side of the car. But Sango hesitated. "Get in! You'll catch a cold!" The voice said once again. Sango opened the door and got in feeling the warmth air from inside the car brush up against her rosy cheeks that were red and cold.

"Thank you Sir." Sango said not looking up as she pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"My names Miroku." The boy said looking at Sango. Sango then looked at him and felt her heart stop. Miroku was wearing jeans and a black shirt that fit perfect with his body. His eyes were light brown just like Sango's. They made her heart sink more.

"My name is Sango." she said trying to keep her voice leveled. "Um, thank you." She said looking down letting her wet hair fall over her face again.

"You my dear are coming to catch a cold with your hair in your face like that. "Miroku said reaching in the back to get her his coat. Once he had found it he put it over Sango's shoulders. "This shall keep you cold-free until we get you dry." He said pulling off. Sango's mind was spinning out of control and she could feel herself warming up. Sango couldn't bring herself to look up. After all he was a total stranger who picked her up from freezing...But for some reason she felt she could trust him. Few minutes later Sango felt the car come to a stop and turn off.

"This is where I live." Miroku said not really looking at her. "You can come in and...dry off." He finished opening his door. Sango just nodded. She couldn't concentrate very well at the moment. Just then Miroku opened the door on her side and held out his hand.

"Ready?" He asked waiting for her to get out. Sango nodded and took his hand. Once Miroku opened the door Sango felt yet another rush of warm air go through her.

"I'll go get you some dry clothes to put on." Miroku said walking away before Sango could reject. Sango tried to focus on her breathing which was starting to choke her.

"Here ." Miroku said handing her the clothes. But Sango just stared at them. She didn't know what to say. It was like her mind was totally empty of all words.

"Sango?" Miroku said looking at her. "You are going to catch a cold if you don't get out of those clothes."

"Right...Thanks." She said taking them. Miroku led her to the bathroom where she could change. Once Sango took her wet clothes off. She felt a little better. Once she was done she came back out and before Sango could even blank Miroku took her wet clothes and threw them into the washer. Sango tried to say something but she felt like there was a knot in her throat keeping her from talking. Sango didn't know why but she felt this strange urge to see him naked...Without a shirt at least. But she shacked her head to clear the thought and looked at Miroku.

"You look good in men's clothing. Want something to drink?" He asked laughing. Sango nodded and fallowed him into the kitchen. "Beautiful house you have." She said in almost a whisper.

"Thank you." He replied back. "It's my master's house but...He's away for a little while so yeah." He finished saying handing Sango her drink. Sango took her drink but soon felt something soft and furry rub up against her legs. Sango freaked and her cup slipped out of her hands onto Miroku's shirt.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" She said freaking out. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She kept saying trying to dry him up. Miroku grabbed Sango's arms and laughed, "Stop it! Your tickling me!" He said looking in her eyes. Sango blushed a hot pink and looked down.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could say. Miroku realized he was holding her and let her go. "Don't be...That was just my friends dog Carry and it's just a shirt." He said taking it off. "See, no worries." Sango felt her breathe stopped and catch in her throat. "He has 6packed abs...I must touch him!" She thought. Before she knew it she could feel his abs under her hands and her heart racing faster. Miroku couldn't believe what she was doing. But he knew he didn't want her to stop. Sango pulled her hands away as fast as she could but Miroku caught her hands before he could think.

"Don't pull away." He thought to himself. "Your cold." Sango said slowly pulling her hands away. Miroku just nodded and walked into the back.

"What is wrong with me!?" Sango thought. "It's like I want him! Like I can't control my body's movements...I want him." Just then Miroku came back out with a white shirt on.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Sango just nodded and looked down again. Miroku started to fall for her. Which was weird because he never really fell for a girl as fast as he was with Sango. Miroku moved closer as if floating on air to Sango and lifted her head up...He couldn't help but to kiss her...Kiss her soft, pink, smooth lips that seemed to be calling for him. He slowly moved closer leaning his face into hers and meeting their lips together. As if so ever gently Miroku pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply. He liked it. He liked the way she tasted to him. They way she felt. Sango's mind went crazy. Her heart beating with such fire. Everything felt different to her. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself against him. Miroku could feel his heart beat racing. Trying to keep up. He wrapped his hands on her waist and pulled her to the back. He didn't know what he was doing. All he knew was he wanted her. And she wanted him too. They both stumbled to the back into Miroku's room not letting go of each other. They knew this was wrong...But they couldn't stop each other. Before they knew it they were both on the bed. Sango was on top of him. Her heart racing. Before she knew it her shirt was off and so was Miroku's. He started tracing her stomach with his fingers down to her pants kissing her neck. He wanted her so bad and Sango wanted him. Two strangers who pick up in the storm fall for each other seemed very strange to Sango but she couldn't care. Her hands on his chest she couldn't help but to want him. She moved her hands down stopping at his pants as his tongue explored her mouth. Then it hit her.

"This is happing!" She thought and pulled away from him hiding her face which was red. "What is it?" Miroku asked looking at her.

"I have to go...I need to leave...Get home!" She said starting to freak out.

Miroku looked down and knew what happened. "I'm sorry." He said getting up. Sango sat up and put her shirt back on and took a breath. Miroku went and got her clothes out of the drier and handed them to her. Sango put her clothes back on and looked down.

"Thank you for everything. But I do need to get home." She said.

"Least let me drive you home." He offered. Sango just nodded and walked out. Once they got into the car they didn't speak the whole ride. Once they got to Sango's house Sango sighed and opened the door. "Thank you." she said.

Miroku grabbed her arm and looked at her. "Please...I want to see you again...Will you call me?" He asked handing her his number.

Sango took it and looked at it. "Sure." she said in a soft tone.

"Please...call me." He said again before letting her go. Sango smiled her soft smile and nodded, "Of course." She closed the door and walked up to her door, opened it and waved off to Miroku closing her door. Miroku drove off hoping to get home in time to get her call.

Sango laid her keys down and went up stairs to her room getting ready for bed. Her father wasn't home just yet and wouldn't be until later that night. Sango was tired and decided to hit the bed. She left a note for her father to read when he got home. Once she was done she got into her bed and closed her eyes. Once she woke up she was going to call Miroku...If she could remember too that was.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days passed for the busy, buzzing Sango. She had forgotten the boy named Miroku. She was always moving about either with school, friends, or family.

The wind was blowing and Sango had just gotten home from helping Kikyo with her project. Sango was very tired so she went right upstairs to her room without even saying hello to her father. But he was busy himself. Sango dropped on her bed and sighed closing her eyes. But Sango couldn't keep her eyes closed for long. Then she heard a loud thud on her window. Sango jumped just a little and looked at her window. The wind was blowing hard. Just like the day she met Miroku. Then it came to her.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot to call!" she thought running to her white desk pulling her phone out and calling Miroku. After the third ring Miroku picked up.

"Hello?" He answered. His voice sounding different then when Sango first met him.

"Hi." Sango said feeling her heart race and hands shake. She never really was good at talking to people over the phone.

"Hey." Miroku replied back trying to figure out who he was talking to.

"Uh, it's me...Sango. I'm sorry I didn't call the other day but...I've been really busy." She replied back.

Just then Miroku's face light up with a smile. "Oh, hey it's okay. Don't worry about it." he said walking back to his room to lay down.

"Are you okay? Your voice sounds different." Sango said.

"Yeah, I just have a cold. I guess I got your cold." He said laughing. Sango smiled and looked down.

"I'm sorry you caught my cold...To make it up to you...How about I come over and...I don't know take care of you?" She said.

"I can take care of myself." he joked. "But I'd love for you to come over."

Sango smiled big, "Okay...I'll be over in a few." She said hanging up and rushing down to the door and out it to her car. She remembered where Miroku lived and knew her way there. Once she got to his house she took a deep breath and got out walking up to his door. She rung the doorbell. Very nice doorbell indeed. Miroku opened the door and smiled.

"Hey." He said smiling. Sango just smiled back and nodded.

"You're sick...You should be laying down instead of up and walking." She said. Miroku scoffed and looked down.

"Guess you're right." He said moving out of the way and walking over to his couch to sit on it. But Sango stopped him before he could sit and looked at him.

"Bed!" She said being serious. Miroku just looked at her and frowned.

"Fine." He said walking back to his room and laying on his bed. Sango followed to make sure he followed her orders. Once Miroku was in bed Sango smiled to herself thinking back to when they first were in his room.

"Sango?" Miroku said looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Sango looked at Miroku blushed in her face. "Sorry." she said. "You just stay there and...Don't get up." Sango's heart was starting to race again. He looked so adorable to her. Laying in his bed. The way his hair brushed over his face. Sango began to walk over to his bed not thinking about what she was doing. She lightly brushed her fingers over his forehead pushing his hair out of his face. His soft, beautiful shining hair. Sango felt like she was in a movie...Like "The Notebook" which was her favorite movie. But her own love story that she hoped would continue. Miroku took Sango's hand and looked at her deep in the eyes making Sango realize what she was doing. But she didn't feel like stopping herself. As they both gazed into each other's eyes. Sango could feel something. Like love...Sweet, soft, wonderful love. Yet bitter love because she hardly knew Miroku. Yet it felt like she's known him her whole life.

"Are we going to kiss now?" Sango asked in a soft whisper as Miroku was pulling her close.

"Thanks for ruining the surprise." Miroku joked laughing softly still moving closer. Sango felt like there was a knot in her throat. Like she couldn't speak. They slowly became closer until their lips touched. Sango's heart jumped and she couldn't help but to want him... Yet she thought it was wrong to fall for someone who you just met a couple of days ago. But Sango couldn't help it and she didn't care. Miroku wasn't going to let go of her...Not until he felt he was going to go insane. Miroku pulled Sango on top of him both still kissing ever so deeply. Sango felt happy...Happy she could feel him. To kiss him. Miroku finally pulled away slowly and looked at her.

"I'm sorry." He said feeling bad. "I didn't mean to do that."

But Sango shook her head and smiled, "Don't be." Miroku sat up and sighed coughing just a little.

"I need to ask you something." He said looking down. Sango nodded and waited. "I know I don't know you really well but...When I'm with you it's like...Heaven and somehow I can't keep myself from you. Will you...be my gf?" He asked. "I promise even though we don't know each other that well...I won't hurt you...Ever." Sango smiled and nodded.

"I believe you...And I trust you...My bf." She said moving closer to him. Close enough to kiss him again. After a few minutes later of helping Miroku with his cold Sango was starting to get tired herself.

"Why don't you lay down...You look tired." Miroku said patting the spot next to him on the bed. Sango couldn't say no so she laid down next to him not planning on closing her eyes. But Miroku started to stroke her hair and since Sango was younger she'd always love when people touched or played with her hair. It always put her to sleep. Sango soon began to close her eyes slowly until she finally fell asleep. Miroku soon fell asleep next to her. They both looked so perfect together. Sleeping in each other's arms peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Months passed for the two adorable couple Sango and Miroku have been together. Sango was happier then she had ever been with a guy.

"Guess who?" Miroku said covering Sango's eyes from behind her.

"Mark Digalo?" Sango replied back smiling. Miroku frowned and dropped his hands.

"Not even close." He said looking at her. But Sango just laughed and kissed him. She always knew how to make Miroku happy in ways no one else could. But today Miroku had something else on his mind. Something else that might either break the bond he shared with Sango or increase that bond. The bond he'd shared with her..."The" bond. But Miroku was starting to have second thoughts about what he was about to do. But he had to do it...He had to know...He just had too!

"Sango, I need to ask you something." He said looking down speaking in a soft tone.

"Sure." She said with a worried look in her eyes. She never really liked when Miroku wouldn't look at her while talking sometimes. It always meant something was either wrong or he was shy. And oh how much she loved when he was shy. Miroku walked her over to the couch and sat next to her.

"This is very important...and even though I haven't known you for a year I-." He was about to finish until Sango cut him off.

"Actually 8months is a long time hon." she said nodding and smiling.

"Right...So which is why this is important to me." He said and got down on one knee and pulled out a black box with a beautiful crystal ring in it and opened it. "Sango Tajiya, will you please do me the honor of being my wife?" He asked. Sango's eyes started to fill with tears as she tried to talk.

"W-what?" She asked in a soft, low voice. Miroku laughed and took in a breath.

"Will you...Marry me?" He said again waiting for her answer and when she didn't say anything Miroku got the hint.

"I know, why marry me right? A 19 year-old monk...Who you haven't been dating for that long." He said looking down and getting up. "I'm so pathetic." He whispered to himself. "Such a loser." But Sango pulled him back and hugged him crying.

"Why are you crying?" He asked hugging her back. Sango shook her head still crying.

"You're not a loser nor pathetic! You're my Miroku...And I would marry you...Which is why my answer is yes!" She said crying.

"Yes?" Miroku said as if repeating it back to himself.

Sango nodded, "Yes!"

"YES!" Miroku said again hugging her tight smiling. He was happy and so was Sango. Both happy as can be. Later that day after Sango had gone home and was just about to get into bed her phone ranged.

"Hello?" she answered after the forth ring. It Inuyasha. He sounded worried.

"Sango, you must get down here. Miroku is sick...terribly ill." He said to her over the phone. "terribly ill to the point where it doesn't seem like he's getting better." Just then Sango's heart dropped and she hung up the phone and ran out the door to her car. The words, the way Inuyasha sounded over the phone...Tears started to fill in Sango's eyes as she thought of the worse but she shook her head to erase the thoughts that broke her heart. Once she got there she was almost afraid to go in...Afraid to expect the worse, afraid that the worse she'd shook out of her head would actually be reality...She slowly walked up the steps and opened the door. The warmth air rushed passed her face and hair making her sigh. It reminded her of when they first met. That wonderful day that bought them together. The day she'd never dare to forget. Sango walked into Miroku's room. He lie there in his bed...So pale...Terribly ill indeed and those tears filled Sango's eyes once more and this time she couldn't stop them from flowing. Inuyasha looked up just then and sighed.

"My dear Sango...My sweet dear fiancée." Miroku said in a low soft voice. Sango couldn't say anything. She walked forward and fell to her knees slowly by his bed and laid her head on his bed and cried.

"Hon, I'm not dying...I'm just sick." Miroku said trying to comfort her. "Please don't cry..." But Sango couldn't stop herself. She cried so hard she thought she'd cry herself to death. She felt horrible crying in front of Miroku...The one who thought she was strong...But she wasn't strong. Sango always worried. Sango was nothing but a mare human being who was to weak when it came to being sick, or losing someone she loved dearly. Miroku sat up and lifted her face pushing her hair out of her face so he could see her. She looked even more beautiful when she cried.

"Please stop. I'm not going anywhere." He said hugging her ever so gently. Sango hung her head and let her hair fall over her face again hiding it. Inuyasha had been out of the room by then.

"Sango." Miroku said again in a sigh. Sango looked up at him.

"do you promise?" She said trying to keep her voice leveled. Miroku nodded and kissed her on her forehead.

"I swear on my life I'm not leaving you." He said once more hugging her tighter this time. Sango felt better now. Better and a little embarrassed. Days passed and Miroku was starting to look better. Which made Sango very happy. As the months passed and their wedding was nearing Sango looked at Miroku and titled her head.

"What?" the monk asked looking at his wife-to-be soon.

"Remember the first time we met?" She asked looking down. Miroku nodded and laughed.

"How could I not remember it...That was the day I met you when it was storming. You were walking home...Some reason you attracted me when we first met. The way your hair fell over your face. The way you looked so cute and sweet." Miroku said remembering that day as well. Sango remembered that day because that was the day she almost lost everything. Sango was so busy remembering that day that she hadn't realized Miroku put his arms around her and hug her tight.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear ever so softly. Sango smiled and closed her eyes.

"I love you too." She said turning around to look at him. Miroku then pulled her closer to him looking her in the eyes. They were getting married soon so it didn't matter what happened anymore. Miroku wanted nothing more than to just stay with her. Together in each other's arms. Sango felt a pull from Miroku to come closer which she did until she was close enough Miroku leaned in and kissed her making Sango's heart jump and miss a beat she kissed him back already knowing where it would lead her...She couldn't bare to bring herself to a stop. Soon before Sango knew it her and Miroku were in the back on his bed. Their shirts were off and both their hearts were racing. Miroku started to kiss her neck and then stopped as if he froze.

"What?" Sango asked not wanting him to stop.

"I don' think we should be doing this." He said looking into her eyes. Sango sighed because she was sick of being teased.

"I'm sorry." He said..."I just don't think-" Miroku was about to finish but Sango cut him off.

"You don't think you're ready!?" She asked a little annoyed. Miroku looked at her and sighed.

"No, I don't think you're ready yet." He said sitting up rubbing her arms. Sango looked at him and closed her eyes. She was starting to get pissed off.

"You don't think I'm ready?" She asked. "What am I not ready for? We're getting married in a few months! Doesn't that say that I'm ready?!" She asked getting tears in her eyes. Miroku hugged her and sighed. But Sango pushed him back and let her hair fall and cover her face.

"I am willing to give myself to you...All of me and you think I'm not ready yet!?" She asked as tears running down her face. Miroku was about to say something but Sango cut him off when she pushed him down and got on top of him. She wasn't going to take no for an answer. Not this time. Not when they were getting married in a few months. Miroku on the other hand wanted to stop her but he'd also waited so long he didn't want her to stop. Sango moved her way down to Miroku's pants and tugged them off. Miroku pulled her back up moving on top of her kissing her neck which made Sango let out a moan of pleasure. Miroku slipped her pants off kissing her going down. Sango wanted him. Wanted him more than anything she's ever wanted in her life. Miroku then moved back up and looked at her. Deeply into her eyes. There was something about Sango that made Miroku want her even more. He shook his head and kissed her. He then traced her body with his fingers making sure she was real which made Sango laugh. Miroku kissed her one last time before going down to her woman hood. He first started to feel her out with his fingers. She felt good to him indeed. After teasing her with his fingers he went further to teasing her with his tongue. She even tasted good to him. She tasted to good to him. Miroku pulled himself from her and kissed her again.

"Are you ready?" He asked looking into her eyes. Sango nodded and closed her eyes. Miroku went down and pushed himself into her woman hood making Sango cling to the covers. He felt good to her. Miroku pushed himself further and a little harder until he got up enough speed to go faster until he made Sango moan and call his name. The way he's always dreamed of it. Miroku could tell Sango was at her limit and so was he. After a few hours he finally fell next to her both breathing hard.

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked. Sango nodded and laid her head on his chest. Both of them soon after feel asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks passed and Sango sighed.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked hugging her from behind. Sango had been feeling sick for the past few days and had gotten a pregnancy test. Sango turned around and looked at Miroku trying to keep from freaking out herself.

"How do you feel about kids?" She asked him.

"I want to have kids." Miroku said, "One day that is." Sango felt her heart stop and her face gave everything away. Miroku looked at Sango.

"What's wrong?" He asked getting worried himself. Sango stepped back from him and sighed. "I am...indeedingly pregnant..." She said feeling her own breath choke her. Miroku froze in the spot he had been in and it seemed like his expression was shocked. Miroku blinked and focused on Sango who was looking down on the other side of the table away from him. He walked over and hugged her.

"I'm going to be a father." He said in a soft tone. "And you a mother...I can't wait." He said smiling. Sango let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad." She said. Later that day Sango went with her friend Kagome to pick up her wedding dress. White long dress that flared out yet hugged Sango from the waist down up. Sango sighed.

"I'm getting married." She said. Kagome looked at Sango and smiled. "You're getting married indeed." She responded back. "And pregnant."

Sango lowed her eyes and focused on the floor. "Uh-oh. What's wrong? Did I say something I shouldn't have?" She asked. Sango shook her head letting her hair cover her face.

"No, just I am pregnant and getting married...Wow." Sango said in disbelief. Kagome laughed taking the dress from the cashier and following Sango out the door. "Yeah wow!" She said smiling. The days passed as Sango and Miroku got ready for their wedding and weeks later it was finally their wedding day.

Sango walked down the aisle wearing her white wedding dress, her hair half done up in a bun yet hanging down just a little at the sides. Butterflies in her stomach as she walked hoping she wouldn't trip over her own two feet or worse...On her dress. Miroku focusing on his breathing was looking down when Sango was walking down. It wasn't until she was a few feet away did he actually get the nerve to look up at her. She was so beautiful to him that she took his breath away. He couldn't believe he was marrying her...And all on top she was pregnant! It was too much for him to take him but he wanted it all and was happy with what he got. He did love Sango with all of his heart. She was a perfect angel to him. But she wasn't perfect which is what made her ideal perfect for him.

"If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now." He whispered into Sango's right ear making her giggle and blush. After everything was said and done and both Miroku and Sango were married they both went home as happily newlyweds. Sango didn't want to get out of her dress but knew she had to sooner or later.

"_Later."_ she thought laughing to herself. Miroku walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He smelled so good to her. "My beautiful wife." He said kissing her cheek making Sango blush again. "And my handsome husband." She said turning to look at him. The words husband sent flutters throughout her heart. Miroku touched her shoulder slipping her spaghetti strap off but Sango protested.

"I am not taking my dress of." She said pouting and turning away from him with her arms crossed. Miroku nodded picking her up and carrying her off into the room. After laying her on the bed he took his tuxedo and got under the covers with Sango--who hadn't uncovered her face since he swiped her off her feet again and bought her into the back room. He placed his hands over hers and took them down from her face smiling.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Sango looked at him realizing he had nothing on but his boxers blushed. "Nothing."

Sango got up and walked into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and sighed remembering the first time they had met. walking home right when it was going to rain. She should have taken her car but thought since it felt so good out she'd walk. Granted Kagome didn't live that close to her, it was still fun. Seeing Miroku pull up next to her and telling her to get in. Why, if she hadn't have walked she probably would have never met him to begin with. Remembering the crazy craves she would have for him...When she hardly even knew him. They way she had to feel his abs or kiss him. It had all seemed so weird at first but yet so right. Sango shook her head and began to undress. If she needed to do anything it isn't stand here and think about the past. Even if the past didn't really make much sense to her.

"Sango, daijōbu desu ka?"((Is everything okay?)) she heard Miroku knock on the door. "hai! kazu ni hatsubai sa reru." ((Yes! Be out in a few.)) she said putting on her kimono. Being in the town of Osaka, Japan may not be where she wants to live but Miroku said himself that they'd move one day. Maybe to France or maybe back to the U.S. Sango grew up in the U.S even though she was Japanese. She considers herself a pure American...Her father was Japanese while her mother was American blood. First language was English, second Japanese. Her mother had always told her that even though she was half Japanese that she was still much more of American. Sango shook her head again and sighed. She was starting to space out as always so she opened the door and focused her eyes on Miroku who had fallen asleep waiting for her to come out. She felt so bad and yet he was so cute when he slept. She didn't want to bother him nor wake him up so she covered him with the covers and planted a kiss on his cheek. She walked out to the living and called Kagome.

"Hello?" Kagome picked up after the forth ring.

"I'm married..." Sango said not really knowing what more to say. Kagome laughed. "Yes, indeed you are."

Sango nodded spacing out again. She didn't want to but couldn't help but to space out. She was tired but couldn't sleep. She wanted to talk to Kagome but couldn't.

"Sango?" Kagome said into the phone. "You're not listening to me!"

"No, yes I am. You said, you and Inuyasha were going out. See? Told you." Sango said back amazed. She heard Kagome scoff in the background as if to say _so you got lucky. so what._

Sango couldn't help but to smile. She had always loved the way her best friend would scoff at some of the things she did. She loved being around the people who loved her and who she loved. But her father was back home in the U.S and Sango was here...In Japan with her best friend and husband. Sango then heard a loud noise some from the other end of the phone making her gasp and drop the phone.

Sango could hear Kagome on the other end laughing so hard that she knew why Kagome did that.

"Are you crazy!?" Sango asked her friend who was still laughing hard.

"Are you deaf woman!?" Kagome said. "You are not listening to me at all. How about we go out and get something to eat or something?"

Sango sighed. "No, I think I'm just going to read a book or lay down for a while."

"Okay well, Talk to you later then." Kagome said before hanging up. Sango closed her eyes and kept them shut until Miroku would wake up.


End file.
